


Different

by szczepter



Category: Tenimyu RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenken notices something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> oh god this is like a million years old and probably very inaccurate but whatever

„This is Seto Yuuske-kun, your new stage partner Kenta-kun”

 

The taller, Japanese male, smiled and bowed politely.

 

“Nice to meet you Kamakari-san. Please take care of me.”

 

Kenken smiled and bowed as well.

 

Seto-kun was very talkative and outgoing. They’ve gotten along very quickly, but then again there were very _few_ people that Kenken didn’t get along with.

 

But…there was something….He couldn’t explain it.

 

Something in the way of talking…something in walking…something about gestures. Something.

 

It was different.

 

He snorted. Of course it was different! No one was the same after all. But still it bothered him that it was different, when it shouldn’t have.

 

“Kenta-san?” Kenken snapped out of his daze.

 

“uh..yeah?” he blinked. Yuuske’s face was close to his.

 

“I asked if you want to go eat lunch with me?” the other actor asked.

 

Different.

 

“um, sure”

 

He gotten along with Seto easily, the guy was nice enough.

 

Still…it was different, and he didn’t know if he could get used to that. Ever.

 

Well, maybe he doesn’t have to?

 

They sat and talked during their lunch. Yuuske talks a lot and Kenken laughs and it’s a good lunch, but…

 

Or maybe he doesn’t want to?

 

….different….


End file.
